Problem: ${3041 \div 63 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{304}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${304}\div63={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{52}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{521}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${521}\div63={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{17}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ $\text{Since } 17 \text{ is less than } 63 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {3041 \div 63 = 48 \text{ R } 17} $